Tagged HermesXPercy
by ncalkins
Summary: I got tagged to put up some of my fav. parings this is the Hermes and Percy one. Hermes is walking by the beach when he incounters Percy and then he askes a unexpected question.


Ncalkins doesn't own Percy Jackson! I Got Tagged!

Percy X Hermes

Hermes was walking by the beach with his head down thinking of his dead son Luke. Hermes sighed and raised his head to looked at the stars, when a blue speck caught his eye. On a light blue blanket with green trimming was Percy with his head on his knees. Hermes stopped short staring at the boy who had caused his son's death or at least that's what he use to thought. Hermes shook his head and continued walked toward Percy,

" Hey, stranger!" Exclaimed Hermes as he plopped down next to Percy, Percy's head jerked up as he looked at the Greek God sitting next to him in a all black jogging suit.

"Hello Lord Hermes." Said Percy listlessly, blank eyes staring out to sea. Hermes flinched at the sound of Percy's voice.

"If I remember correctly I owe you a diet coke." Hermes snapped his fingers instantly two goblets made of gold appeared filled with diet coke. Hermes grabbed them from the air, handing one to Percy, who raised a eyebrow at the gold goblet.

Hermes laughed softly and said, " If your going to do something do it in style." Percy smiled and softly said, hoping Hermes wouldn't hear but he did. " Kind of like with Luke, going out in style till the very end." Hermes went silent and didn't comment, but inside his a whirlwind of thoughts. _' Does Percy still think I'm mad at him because of Luke? Or is he morning like me?' _

A silent wool blanket had covered over the two, so Percy jumped when Hermes said, " I don't blame you. It was his choice or well the fates choice." The last part Hermes said so bitterly it made Percy wince.

Percy sighed as he looked up to the stars like so many before him looking for guidance, Hermes summoned a knife and began to clean his shoes. Percy looked at Hermes out of the corner of his eye and almost laughed at how much him and Luke were alike.

" Hades says that he's going to be reborn." Hermes hummed as a particularly large piece of dried mud fell out of his shoe and on his pants.

Brushing off the mud and making the knife disappear Hermes said, " Maybe he'll have a better life. A father that can care of him… a mother that won't scar him for life." Percy's head snapped to looked at the now laying down god.

" And maybe he'll have the guidance and blessing from the god of travelers." Hermes's eyes snapped open and he stared at Percy, " Gods are not allowed to interfere with human affairs."

Percy scoffed looking Hermes in the eyes he said, " The half-bloods being alive are proof of you Gods breaking that rule. So whets wrong with giving a little more interference when no ones around." Percy looked down at his hand as he took a sip from his drink. Hermes stared at Percy and began to laugh, " You right!" Percy smiled at Hermes as he began to calm down, " To Luke and his future better life." Said Percy raising his golden goblet to the sky, Hermes sat up and smiling raised his goblet, echoing Percy together the drank what was left in the goblets.

" Sooo, how Annabeth?" Asked Hermes, Percy rolled his eyes. " Everyone wanted us to get together so we did. A week later we broke it off, said it was better just to be friends." Hermes chuckled and in a all knowing tone said, " Let me guess, the people throw a tantrum."

Percy nodded and doing a horrible impression of one of the campers, said, " But you and Annabeth were meant to be! We want Percbeth… Aphrodite wanted you to be together." Hermes busted a gut and jokingly mimicked Percy's voice, " Shut up! And what the hell is Percbeth?" Percy laughed and nodding said, " Exactly, I even asked that and they stared at me like I was stupid. You know I don't get that Aphrodite wanted us to be together. She said, she would make my love life difficult. But she never said, it was 100% sure I would end up with Annabeth."

Hermes laughed and smiled at Percy and for the first time in weeks felt relaxed. A voice in the back of his mind whispered, _' Ask him.'_ Hermes opened his mouth to do just that when Percy beat him. " So how's your life?" Right after Percy mentally hit himself,

' _Sure Percy his son just died and your going to ask him how's his life… HOW DO YOU THINK!' _

Hermes smiled a bit sadly at Percy who looked guilty for asking," Fine all things considered. I've been morning Luke. But that's the least of my worries Hera wants me to marry."

Percy snorted and laughed, Hermes acting offended said, " What? You think I'm not husband material?"

Percy shook his head and caching his breath said, " That's not it. Just the thought of anyone forcing you to marry."

Hermes shrugged and said, " It happens. Which makes me ask, if you could marry a stranger or your best friend who would you marry?" Percy not even thinking of the answer said, " My best friend."

Hermes smiled and said, " Then it's decided you will be my bride." Percy's eyes widened and he shouted, " I don't remember agreeing to that!"

Hermes laughing throw his arm around Percy, pulling Percy into a one-sided hug said,

" Of course you did! Just now, you said you would want to marry your best friend rather then a stranger." Percy struggled out of Hermes grasp, throwing his hands in the air he said, " Yea, but I thought we were playing around!"

Hermes suddenly turned serious and fully turning to Percy he said, " Percy I need someone to be my bride by the summer solaces. I can't go wife hunting while grieving for Luke and you're the only one who understands."

Percy broke in with, " What about Apollo." Hermes gave Percy a weird look and said, "Have you met Apollo the day he settles down is the day Hera goes bald!" Thunder roared near by making Percy wince and Hermes look up shouting, " Sorry! Step- mother dearest! Just a figure of speech!" As the thunder was laid to rest Hermes turned to Percy and pleaded with him, " Please Percy, I need you to do this for me." Percy perused his lips and to his own shock nodded, Hermes brightened and rushed forward.

Hugging Percy tightly he said, "Thank you." over and over again. Percy struggled out of his hold, saying " Yes, Yes. Hooray can I go to bed now?" Hermes let go of Percy and cuffing him up side the head said, " You've been spending to much time with Dionysus. I need to get you away from this camp, maybe Hawaii." Percy nodded tiredly and waving behind him he said, "Good night."

Hermes waved enthusiastically as Percy disappeared over the hill. Hermes turned hearing a chuckle coming from behind him. Triton was smiling from the water and in a sing-song voice said, " Your in trouble." Rapidly Hermes paled as Triton disappeared under water, Hermes decided that it would be best if he went back home. Trying to ignore that annoyingly right voice in the back of his head saying, _' You know your going to have to face him sooner or later.' _

-In Percy's dream-

Percy was in a field of flowers in front of him was the goddess of love herself Aphrodite, dressed in a fabulous red dress with a V cut. Aphrodite catching sight of Percy squealed and said clapping her hands, " You simply must let me plane you wedding!" Percy smiled warily knowing there was no arguing with a god or goddess, nodded.

But before Aphrodite faded out he had to ask, " Why did this happen?" Aphrodite looked at him and with a soft voice and ever softer eyes said, " You were always meant to be with someone from the Hermes cabin. I just didn't think it would be Hermes himself." Percy nodded as Aphrodite faded out and he was sent into a dreamless sleep, well for the most part. He did have a glimpse of his dad chasing Hermes up and down Olympus.

The next day he was excepted into god hood and a couple of months later Aphrodite throw him the wedding of the century.

The End


End file.
